Ulamog
Summary Ulamog is one of the three Eldrazi titans, powerful eldritch beings from the space between planes known as the Blind Eternities. These three titans consume the mana of entire planes for sustenance, leaving nothing behind but empty barren husks of what once was a universe. Each titan has lineages of lesser Eldrazi spawn that collectively act as a kind of digestive system for hastening a plane's consumption. The power of the three Eldrazi titans varies significantly depending on whether they are in a bound or unbound state. Ulamog is the Titan of Consumption. He and his brood consume living and nonliving matter alike, draining mana and vital energy from everything in their vicinity like a maelstrom. His processors transform the consumed energy into spell-like effects that defy the understanding of Zendikari mages: wasting plagues, deadly parasites, and endless teeming spawn. They leave the white chalky latticelike structures in their wake. Everything, including water, is transformed into the white manaless husk of what it once was. Ulamog is emblematic of plague, the blind bonds between parasite and host, and overabundance. Ulamog is creation and destruction wrapped together in unholy harmony. His head resembles a bony helmet lacking both eyes and expression. Most of his body has the color of exposed muscle and is covered with skeletal plates. He moves on a writhing mass of tentacles studded with bony spikes. His two arms bisect at the elbow and lead to four hands which likewise bisect at the palm. A stench of rotting meat, mushroom and sulfur constantly surrounds him, which is why he also is known as "The Reeking Titan". Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely higher | Unknown, at least Low 1-C Name: Ulamog, Ula, the Infinite Gyre, the Ceaseless Hunger, Titan of Consumption, the Reeking Titan. True name unknown if he even has one. Origin: Magic: The Gathering Gender: None, referred to as male. Age: Primordial, likely as old as time. Classification: Eldrazi Titan, Eldritch Abomination, Extra-dimensional Being, Cosmic Abstract Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, In-corporeality, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Acausality, Telekinesis, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly due to originating from the Blind Eternities), Durability Negation, Disease Creation, Life Creation, Invulnerability to physical damage, Immortality (Type 3), Gravity Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Causes existence to be erased wherever it goes, Physics Manipulation, Extreme Resistance to Magic and Reality Warping Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely higher (The three titans can annihilate entire star systems with merely the power generated by their awakening. Kruphix, the eldest and strongest of Theros' gods, feared that should the Eldrazi set their sights on his plane, he and the other gods would be entirely unable to prevent its destruction.) | Unknown, at least Low Complex Multiverse level (Vastly superior to pre-Mending Planeswalkers such as Ugin, who fought on par with Nicol Bolas. According to Ugin, the Eldrazi as they are perceived are merely their shadows cast down from higher dimensional space). Speed: Superhuman movement speed, unfathomably higher with Reality Warping | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable with Reality Warping. Striking Strength: Unknown (the Eldrazi titans rarely engage in combat, however, their presence alone can turn matter to dust.) Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely far higher | Unknown, at least Low Complex Multiverse level (it is implied that even if the Multiverse was eradicated that the Eldrazi would still exist in some form as they thrive within the void of the Blind Eternities) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Multiversal+ as the three titans can assault any plane of existence through the Blind Eternities. Standard Equipment: Eldrazi spawn, which are extradimensionally connected to Ulamog himself and thus a part of him. Intelligence: Unknown as, like the other titans, Ulamog's thought process is entirely alien and unfathomable to non-Eldrazi minds. Weaknesses: None known, however, because their way of thinking is vastly different from non-Eldrazi minds, they can be effectively strategized against. This is how the three titans were originally led to Zendikar and trapped on the plane through the use of powerful magic and a complex network of hedrons. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mainly just attacks that affect the mind, reality, and physical matter. As stated before, Ulamog rarely if ever attacks as his mere presence is sufficient to lay waste to a plane. Feats: Before being led to Zendikar, Ulamog and the other titans completely decimated an unknown plane, resulting in its collapse. Key: Bound 3-Dimensional Shadow | Unbound/True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Villains Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Monsters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Time Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Disease Users Category:Void Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1